freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 181
Soul is the one-hundred and eighty-first chapter of the Freezing manga series, the sixth chapter in Volume 26, and the seventh chapter of the 13th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Gengo Aoi explains the true nature of the Stigmata to his companions. Lucy is quickly losing ground against her sister Teslad, just as Rana Linchen begins pushing back Windy May. Summary Having survived the attempt on his life, Gengo and his companions board a transport and begin making their way to West Genetics, having taken Isuzu Sawatari prisoner. Due to the urgency of the situation, he begins to explain the mechanics behind Stigmata and its more powerful variant, the Legendary Stigmata. He reveals that the core of all Stigmata is the "soul", which he describes as the life force found in all beings. Elements such as air and water also possess this unique "soul energy" as well. He explains that when a creature's life force is exhausted, they can no longer function and die as a result. The Legendary Stigmata were the result of Gengo's attempt to convert this life force energy into a numerical value that could be harnessed by humans, code named Project Soul Stigma. Scarlett reacts in disbelief, and demands to know if Gengo had already figured out all the mechanics of the Legendary Stigmata. Gengo admits to lacking a full understanding as well, but states what is most important at the moment is that the Legendary Pandora possess soul energy numbering in the millions, or the amount of energy produced by 100,000 regular Stigmata. The Vital Frames he installed onto them allow them to convert their soul energy into usable fuel for their Stigmata. Amelia is floored by the information, and worries for Elizabeth and the other's safety. Moving on, Gengo asks Su-Na what she has done with Sawatari's Plasma Stigmata. Su-Na states they have been confiscated and two regular Stigmata put in their place to prevent Sawatari from breaking down. She has placed the captured Stigma in the Legendary Stigmata canisters and remarks that if the situation is as dire as it seems, then their ultimate trump card will indeed be needed. Gengo avoids naming his trump card, but explains that it will require an incredibly large amount of energy to awaken. Usually he would use his daughter's stored energy to awaken it, but now has no choice but to use the Legendary and Plasma Stigmata in their place. Scarlett questions if it won't simply run out of fuel, but Gengo counters that once it is awoken, it can use the soul energy from the Legendary Pandora to function. Scarlett points out that they may use up all of their energy in the current battle. Gengo states that such an occurrence will not come to pass, as the Valkyries lack the strength needed to push his daughters to such a degree. Although admitting that he would rather not resort to such, Gengo is left with no other alternative than to use the Valkyries as a shield to buy time. Privately however, Gengo believes there is still hope, and silently asks Lucy and Cassandra to protect everyone. Back at the pool, Lucy is beginning to lose her advantage over Teslad. Although using her energy more inefficiently, Teslad's reckless charges are beginning to drain on Lucy. As she battles her sister, she is surprised to realize that Rana is managing to push Windy back. Events Notes *Gengo Aoi forms another private detail including Su-Na Lee, Scarlett Ohara, and Amelia Evans, and they head to West Genetics by helicopter to awaken Maria Lancelot. *Isuzu Sawatari has been taken prisoner and has had her Plasma Stigmata removed, replaced by two normal Stigmata. *Gengo explains the nature and source of the Legendary Pandora's power. *Gengo is somehow aware that Cassandra has returned to her senses. *Lucy Aoi vs. Teslad Aoi and Rana Linchen vs. Windy May Aoi continues. *Rana Linchen begins to overwhelm Windy May. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters